


Alternative versions for Seblaine Week 2020 promts

by akfanficlove



Series: My Seblaine Week 2020 [8]
Category: Glee, royalties - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Popstar, Blaine Anderson belongs on a stage, Boys In Love, Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy Warblers, Famous Blaine Anderson, High School, Inspired by Music, M/M, Niff, POV Sebastian Smythe, Power Couple, Prom, Prom Night, Sadie Hawkins Dance, Tumblr: seblaineweek, darren criss - Freeform, royalties, seblaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: Basically alternatives for the promts "Power Couple" and "Dalton" for Seblaine Week 2020 that didn’t really fit in the loose storyline I tried to create."I only shine when I look at you": Famous!Seblaine conquering the stage together. Sebastian POV on how hard it to get where they are now and how much he loves making music with Blaine. Little hurt, a lot of comfort, too, though."Maybe prom night, maybe danicng, don't stop looking in my eyes": Tittle inspired by Heathers. They are not a couple, so Blaine can’t just assume that Sebastian would even be up for that and how should he ask him and what if Sebastian says ‘No’? Maybe a little angsty.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: My Seblaine Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813417
Kudos: 26





	1. I only shine when I look at you

**Author's Note:**

> It's Ryan's universe, I'm just playing in it. Written for Seblaine Week 2020, "Power Couple". Also, I have no clue how the music industry works, so every mistake is totally on me and accidental!
> 
> Featuring Darren’s songs from Royalties (if you haven’t seen it already, go get Quibi and watch – this is the funniest sh*t I’ve seen in quite a while!) “Just that good” and “Perfect song” plus Darren’s beautiful song “This time” that always leaves me sobbing. Also, I really think “Chasing gold” (the song for the Taco Bell ad) could be sung as a very filthy love song as much as the declaration of love for fries with cheese sauce it was meant to be.

He hears them scream his name. He sees the colorful lights. He feels electricity buzzing under his skin

Deep breath in, deep breath out. Those few seconds right before it happens, before everything in him breaks loose and he’s just alive, those are his favorites. Then he steps into the light.

He can’t see much behind the first 2 or 3 three rows, but he feels them vibrate with energy from the moment he comes on stage, makes his way to the microphone standing in the middle of it. He hears the piano starting to play. Then he starts singing:

_“Couldn't find the words to sing until I found ya_

_You came and made my heart burn_

_You made me understand_

_That I'd do anything to always be around ya -_

_I would move a mountain_

_I would kill a man.”_

He smiles when he hears the crowd sing along.

_“I would steal a car or rob a bank or punch a child_

_A bunch of things I never thought I would_

_It's just that you're just that_

_You're just that good!”_

He shifts a little to the left and turns his head until he can see him at the great white piano. Curls lightly gelled into place, bright hazel eyes focusing on his fingers dancing over the keys. _He’s so beautiful like this_ , Sebastian thinks.

_“I was frozen on my own, yeah, I was blankin'_

_I was playin' catch-up, it was more than I could chew_

_But you put me on a road, turned me into a frank man_

_So, I ain't afraid to say it, I'm so in love with you.”_

It’s then that Blaine looks up and their eyes meet. He smiles back at him and prepares himself for the last chorus.

_“But if they ever came between us_

_Best believe that I'd set fire to an entire neighborhood_

_Oh, it's just that you're just that_

_You're just that good, yeah_

_Beauty and taste in one meal_

_You're a two-for-one combo deal_

_And gospel to heaven, I wanna get inside, yeah_

_I'll relish you forever there_

_Just you up in my grill is paradise, oh, oh.”_

Every time he sings those lines, he must remind himself that he can not laugh out loud. “ _Just that good_ ” may seem like a beautiful love song, little do people know that he and Blaine wrote it on a Saturday night after a very delightful, very delicious, very unhealthy dinner consisting of hot dogs and chili cheese fries and maybe a beer too many. They sat on their couch when Blaine suddenly rolled around to face Sebastian, grinning from ear to ear, stating “I feel so full and so happy, Seb – really, it was just that good, there should be, like, books written about feeling like this.” Sebastian laughed: “Books? Like, plural? Sorry, I’m not a writer, Blaine, but feel free to…” – “Or”, Blaine interrupted, “love songs. Maybe that’s easier than a book.”

In the end, as ridiculous as the idea was, after another beer they did exactly that: Wrote “ _Just that good_ ” about hot dogs and “ _Chasing gold_ ” about chili cheese fries. Although, Blaine claims that “ _Chasing gold_ ” could also be seen as the filthiest love song ever:

“ _Please don’t leave me behind,_

_I need to taste you on my tongue._

_The melt of your cheese is paradise,_

_you are my favorite spice_?” He sang.

“Really, Sebastian? A little on the nose, huh? People will so get what this is about, this record may never see the light of day.” It never did but when they were alone, Sebastian sometimes called Blaine _Nacho Fry_ , just to see him blush.

The piano stops playing and that’s what brings him back to the present time. He grins and takes the microphone: “Hello Columbus! How are you tonight?” The crowd just cheers even louder. “I am so glad to be here again! You know, New York is fancy and stuff but here is still home for me. I went to High School in Westerville, just around the corner.” More cheering erupts.

What he doesn’t tell them is when he was a teenager living here, it wasn’t because he had such a deep love for the countryside but because of his father’s job and that he would have given anything to go back to living in Paris instead of the middle of nowhere. At least, until Blaine came along and made it practically the best thing that could’ve happened to him. “Actually, that’s exactly where I met the beautiful man you see at the piano”, he points towards Blaine, “that after a lot of pursuing and persuading finally gave in to my charms – not that this was ever in question, who could resist this?” He motions down his body and winks at a brunette girl in the first row. She looks like she might be fainting before she giggles like the rest of the audience and blushes. When he turns around, he sees Blaine huffing and shaking his head.

“Actually”, Blaine speaks up, “it took him _weeks_ to ask me out officially for the first time after I came back to Dalton Academy for my senior year. I mean, I could’ve asked him, sure, but can you imagine how incredibly funny it was to watch a 17-year-old, self-centered, cocky af Sebastian Smythe squirm nervously whenever he’s around you?” Blaine laughs and the audience joins him.

“Glad that my misery was such an entertainment to you, Killer.” Blaine winks and blows him a kiss. He knows they’re both just teasing. “And to you! Traitors…” Sebastian points at the audience. “Anyways, enough words for now, let’s dance, sing and have a good time tonight, are you ready, Columbus?”

They just “woohoo”.

“This next song was written by exactly this cute little former schoolboy. It’s about finding perfection and happiness in a person and tonight, I sing it for each of you because you are my _Perfect song_.”

_“I've been everywhere,_

_I've heard everything._

_But still can't figure out what melody to sing…”_

Hearing the audience sing along still amazes him. It’s nothing like singing with the Warblers used to be and he – once again – wonders how lucky he is that he gets to do this. With Blaine, nonetheless. He grabs the microphone and makes his way down the stage until he’s standing in front the piano, causally leaning on it when Blaine joins him for the chorus:

_“You, you get better every time_

_Every note and every rhyme_

_Catchier than anything that I've been workin' on._

_Vinyl, tape or on CD -_

_You're too beautiful to stream, baby!_

_Nothin' is as good as you_

_'Cause you're my perfect song.”_

Blaine’s eyes sparkle when he looks up at him. Sebastian thrives when he sees how much Blaine seems to belong on a stage when for him music has always been more of a hobby. He could’ve spent his life happily watching Blaine Anderson conquer New York’s Broadway or any other stage in the world. It was never the plan to join him – maybe support him with his knowledge he gained from studying Public Relations and a few basic business courses he attended but not like that.

However, when Blaine started writing his own songs and wanted to record a demo tape to pitch them to some labels, he occasionally helped him out when a song needed backup vocals or was meant to be a duet like _This time,_ a song Blaine wrote when they were still in high school the night before prom. And after Blaine landed a deal with a bigger music label – no surprise there – his agent James asked him if maybe Sebastian would be willing to officially come in and record a few songs on the album they were working on. Sebastian agreed eventually, seeing it more as an opportunity to spend time with his boyfriend than anything else. He kept working his job at a smaller music magazine. Sure, he joined Blaine for a few interviews before the release but more for moral support as his boyfriend (plus, PR _was_ his expertise after all).

Who could’ve known that when he decided to join Blaine on stage as a guest for _This time_ when the small tour for the album brought Blaine back to New York as the last stop, people would go even crazier for them than they went for Nick Jonas when he sang it as a guest with Blaine in Los Angeles? Who could’ve known how much Sebastian would enjoy standing and performing next to his boyfriend?

It took them a few more weeks and a lot of talking to announce to James that Sebastian would quit his job and they would be working together for the next album – like, equally. It took them months more to actually get to a place where Sebastian didn’t feel like intruding on Blaine’s dream and where Blaine finally adjusted to sharing and developing song ideas with Sebastian and to start working on lyrics and melodies as a team. They even almost stopped the whole project when they couldn’t stop fighting for 2 weeks which resulted in Blaine breaking down in tears on a Sunday morning when they argued about who should get up to make coffee:

“It’s always me, Sebastian, it’s always me! I’m the one who does the grocery shopping when we are _both_ tired from a day of recording. I’m the one who stays up late working on the bridge when it doesn’t feel right yet, just so that we can finally get further with finishing the song. And I’m always the one getting up 20 minutes earlier to prepare a little breakfast and coffee when we have an early meeting. So _no_ , just _no_ , I’m not getting up now!”

“Oh, really? Tell me, Blaine, who is the one meeting James to coordinate concert dates or interviews? Who is the one who still makes sure you get Monday and Tuesday off every other week because that’s reserved for going out with your Broadway friends? Who is always proof-reading every contract you get so you don’t get fucked? You’re cute, Blaine, and you trust people but not everyone in this business is your friend. Seriously, I’m doing this for you, I gave up my job for you! This was always your dream, I never wanted –” He stopped himself, but it was too late. He could see it in the way Blaine’s eyes widened and filled up with tears. _Oh no, oh shit, shit, shit!_

“I’m sorry, Blaine, I didn’t…”

“It was **your** decision”, Blaine whispered, “I didn’t force you to do this with me, Sebastian, any of it.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have –”

A tear drops, then another. _Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

“We even talked about this more than once, about how this would affect you and me, us, Sebastian, our relationship. Something you used to care about…”

Blaine’s tears were rolling down his face and when he sobbed, Sebastian’s heart clenched at the sound. He scooted closer in bed, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s tiny frame, mumbling soft apologies into his curls. In moments like these, he looked like the teenage boy again and, gosh, Sebastian would do anything to _just make it better, please_.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please, stop crying, baby. I’m an idiot, I didn’t mean it, I promise. I do want that, I want you and I care, I do, I really, really care. Please, I’m an ass and I was wrong, okay?”

He knew he was rambling – and desperately so – but a crying Blaine has always been his kryptonite. He carefully took Blaine’s face in his hand and tilted it up to bump their noses together. The tears were no longer flowing but still shimmering in dark hazel eyes that looked tired and confused and _so sad_ that Sebastian felt even 10 times worse than he already did. “I’m an idiot, okay? What did I tell you to do with idiots?”

Blaine averted his eyes for a moment, but his left hand came up to wrap around Sebastian’s right one, interlacing their fingers. “Not listen and not give a fuck…”, he mumbled.

“Exactly”, Sebastian confirmed.

“But when you told me that it was about stupid people on the internet or rumors in the press. Believe it or not, I actually do listen and give a fuck about you…”

Sebastian smiled a little. “I know, baby. I am sorry, okay? I didn’t mean it. I love that we’re doing this together and, believe it or not, I even love that you are cute and trust people easily. I’m just tired and a little frustrated lately. James keeps bugging me about the InStyle-homestory we declined and the planning for the few concerts in Europe doesn’t progress as fast as I’d like to. And the more time I spend dealing with shit like this, the less time I get to spend writing with you. But none of this is your fault and I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

Sebastian looked down. There was still tiredness and sadness in eyes that seemed like a dark honey color now, but also worry and something Sebastian d as love and forgiveness. He felt Blaine’s body push up a little next to him and soon soft lips touched his. His heart broke a little at how beautiful Blaine was, forgiving him for being a brat. _Again_ , he added in his head. They fought a lot these past 2 weeks. Not like today, but sharp digs here and there. Sooner or later, it had to explode like that.

“I love you”, Blaine whispered.

“I love you, too”, he answered. “You know what, we should take a few days off. For us.”

Blaine sighed. “We can’t just do that, Seb, we can’t just run off into the sunset like we have no care in the world.”

“Who said something about just running off? We’ll be playing in Columbus next week, right? We could go there early, spend a few days with your family, drink awful Lima Bean coffee and make out under the bleachers at Dalton… just like old times.” He winked and an honest-to-god giggle escaped Blaine’s mouth.

“We can’t do that anymore, Seb, they’d probably sue us for inappropriate behavior in front of minors or statutory rape or something.” He smiled up at him. “We’re not 17 anymore and this time even you couldn’t talk your way out of it.”

“Nah, I don’t think so. Even if they caught us in flagrante, they’d never punish Blaine Anderson who used to rule the school with his pinky and a big smile. You’re still their poster boy, Killer.” He tugged his boyfriend closer and hugged him tight. “Let me take care of James. You just have to worry about how many too tight and brightly colored chinos you should pack. Ouch!”

Blaine had poked him in the side. And that’s what they did: Raincheck on some interviews, cancellation on some red carpet events and off they were to Ohio. There, they did meet up with Blaine’s family – even spent a dinner with Sebastian’s father that wasn’t too terrible – and held hands when they drank medium drip with cinnamon in the Lima Bean – successfully not changed since 1998. And while they did go to visit Dalton, Blaine was still against his whole bleachers-idea and insisted to wait with the making out-part until they were back in their hotel bed.

So, yeah. It was a bumpy ride they were on. But they decided on a few things when they talked these past few days like they used to before everything became a little much.

They decided to stop stressing about the next album, it will be done when it’s done. They decided to start spending a little time apart, Blaine maybe accepting an acting job soon and Sebastian maybe trying his hand at producing music – as much as they loved each other, they literally spent almost all of their time together, 24/7, and if they didn't find spaces for themselves, no amount of love could prevent them from driving each other nuts.

Yet, they decided to make sure to set time aside just for them as a couple, too, Seblaine-time with no work, no interruptions. Time they spent on the couch, in the parc, in a bar or maybe even in their music room, writing ridiculous songs about sausages and fries or King Kong’s penis for all they care, no one ever has to hear them.

“Thank you so much, Columbus!”, Sebastian says after 2,5 hours of music – their own songs but also Broadway and stuff they used to sing with the Warblers.

“Unfortunately, even the most beautiful thing comes to an end”, Blaine adds, “so this is our last song. It’s very special and very dear to us and we are beyond happy we get to sing it for you tonight, guys. Very close to the place where it was originally written the night before Sebastian’s and my senior year prom.” He smiles at his boyfriend.

“And I know it is hard – but we would really like to sing this for you, so try to just sit back and enjoy the show, yeah?” Sebastian smiles cheekily and sits down on the piano bench. They will sing along anyways, they always do. Then, Blaine’s fingers hit the first notes of the song and when he starts singing, his voice is the only thing that matters:

_“These walls and all these picture frames_

_Every name they show_

_These halls I've walked a thousand times_

_Heartbreaks and valentines, friends of mine all know_

_I look at everything I was_

_And everything I ever loved_

_And I can see how much I've grown_

_And though the mirror doesn't see it_

_It's clear to me, I feel it_

_I can make it on my own_

_I'm not afraid of moving on and letting go_

_It's just so hard to say goodbye to what I know, I know”_

Every time they sing this song together, Sebastian sees it again. Sees how much Blaine was born to be here, on a stage with nothing but a piano or a guitar and a microphone carrying his voice to the last corners of the room. Blaine looks up and beams at him, his voice getting stronger, the rhythm of the song picking up as his fingers dance over the keys. _Flawless_ , Sebastian thinks. _Always flawless._

_“This time no one's gonna say goodbye_

_I keep you in this heart of mine_

_This time I know it's never over_

_No matter who or what I am_

_I'll carry where we all began_

_This time that we had, I will hold forever…”_

Sebastian’s so in awe that he almost misses his cue (just like every single time, too, he has to admit) but then he takes over for the second verse.

_“This old familiar place is_

_Where every face is another part of me_

_I played a different game then_

_They called me a different name then_

_I think of all the things I did and how I wish I knew what I know now_

_I see how far I've come and what I got right_

_When I was looking for that spotlight_

_I was looking for myself_

_Got over what I was afraid of_

_I showed 'em all that I was made of_

_More than trophies on a shelf.”_

He looks at Blaine like he’s the only person in the room and they continue together.

_“For all the battles that we lost or might have won_

_I never stopped believing in the words we sung, we sung._

_This time no one's gonna say goodbye_

_I keep you in this heart of mine_

_This time I know it's never over_

_No matter who or what I am_

_I'll carry where we all began_

_This time that we had, I will hold forever…”_

The song reaches its climax and they take turns for the last few rhymes:

_“I'm looking out from the crossroads –_

_I don't know how far away I will roll._

_I take a breath, I close my eyes –_

_Your voice will carry me home._

_I keep you in this heart of mine –_

_This time I know it's never over_

_No matter who or what I am –_

_I'll carry where we all began_

_This time that we had, I will hold…_

_This time that we had, I will hold…”_

They finish the rest of the song together again. Neither of them hears the fans singing – screaming – along although they asked them not to. To be honest, yes, they understand it as their departure gift to their fans before they go home, too, but actually, they sing it as much for each other as they do it for their fans.

_“This time that we had, I will hold_

_Forever_

_Forever.”_

The crowd cheers and claps, even louder when Blaine leans over and kisses Sebastian on the lips before he pulls back again with a shy smile and interlaces their fingers on top of their legs.

So maybe, this whole music business was never the plan for Sebastian and maybe it was exhausting sometimes. But sitting here with Blaine, holding his hand, lights blinding them and their ears a little deaf after all the noise? There’s nowhere he’d rather be. And he’ll keep doing it for as long as they can.

As long as Blaine glows on stage, as long as his eyes sparkle when they sing together, as long as Sebastian skin tingles when he watches from behind the curtain as Blaine performs his solo songs. As long as Blaine is willing to share his dream and his life with him, he’ll take it selfishly.


	2. Dancing, don’t stop looking in my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative for the Seblaine Week 2020 prompt “Dalton” because it didn’t really fit with the general storyline I tried to create. Blaine wants to go to prom with Sebastian. They are not a couple, so Blaine can’t just assume that Sebastian would even be up for that and how should he ask him and what if Sebastian says ‘No’? Maybe a little angsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative for the Seblaine Week 2020 prompt “Dalton” because it didn’t really fit with the general storyline I tried to create. Title from Heathers. I recommend listening to "Count on you" by Big Time Rush/ Jordan Sparks on repeat while reading this, it's what I did. I just recently started re-watching this show and, gosh, it's so cute...  
> Also, everything I know about the ritual of prom is from American movies and series, it’s very different in Germany, so please, just go along with it for my sake, yeah?

It lays on his desk. It stares at him. Well, he knows it doesn’t literally _stare_ because it can’t stare but he _feels_ like it stares at him. Like it judges him. Shakes its head in disapproval. Okay, now he’s being ridiculous.

It’s just a piece of paper. A light beige sheet, not bigger than his hand. How can he be so offended by that?

It’s because of the letters written on it. “Prom Night 2020” it says in a delicate fond, framed by the Dalton Academy emblem on both sides. It’s his senior prom after he returned to Dalton. And as much as he didn’t really want to go to the dance with Kurt back then when he was still at McKinley, he really, really wants to go this time. First of all, because it’s Dalton and he is not afraid to go there, nothing like that tragic night after the Sadie Hawkins Dance at Westerville High could ever happen at Dalton. Not at his home, not with his brothers around.

The other reason Blaine really wants to go to prom is a certain someone, one of his brothers but so much more, usually wearing the same blazer as Blaine but a way cheekier smile that makes Blaine’s heart flutter. Yes, Blaine really wants to go to prom with Sebastian.

Sure, he could just ask him. Maybe after Warbler practice, hang back a little and just say the words: “Sebastian, would you like to go to prom with me?” but he chickens out every single time. He can’t.

They are not a couple. He doesn’t know what they are because it feels like it’s more than _friends_ but it’s definitely not _boyfriends_. They flirt, they go out and dance too close and sometimes Blaine catches Sebastian’s eyes, a strange look in them, like he wonders what the hell he’s doing and, _oh_ , if Blaine could just answer that. So, Blaine never asks.

That’s why for 2 whole weeks the offending invitation has been sitting on his desk and now it’s Monday and the dance is on Friday. Blaine sighs deeply as he puts his blazer on to get to class, turning the piece of paper upside down when he passes his desk. If he doesn’t get his act together soon, he’ll have to go stag. What is _wrong_ with him?

Class doesn’t help to keep his mind off of Friday. Mostly, because in Math, Sebastian sits in front of him and _how can a neck look so soft to the touch?_

In French, Sebastian sits a few rows behind him and he shouldn’t be able to ear every huff that leaves his mouth when the teacher mispronounces a word and _why is it so hot to hear him mumble the correct pronounciation flawlessly without an accent_?

Worst of all is Music Theory because Sebastian sits right next to him. He’s scribbling Warbler song ideas for Regionals he wants to share with his co-captain on Blaine’s notes and _gosh,_ _he smells so good_ when he leans in to whisper “Think we could pull off a boyband again? Maybe the Jonas Brothers?” and Blaine can just nod when his head is so dizzy. Hopefully, that’s an appropriate answer for whatever the question was.

He feels exhausted after 6 hours of school and there’s still Warbler practice after lunch break. He’s very glad that Sebastian loves to take the lead and, therefore, willingly lets him. He thinks they discuss the whole boyband-idea and eventually narrow it down to the Jonas Brothers, Big Time Rush and a classic: Backstreet Boys. Sebastian seems satisfied enough and ends the meeting. Blaine just wants to go to bed.

“Hey, Blaine, wait up!”, he hears Sebastian’s voice when he bends down to grab his bag. When he looks up, he’s met by green eyes that are so _close_ that for a moment he literally forgets to breath. Awesome, wow - he really has it bad.

“Listen, there’s something I wanted to ask you, umm.” Sebastian shifts his weight and looks down.

Blaine’s eyes narrow. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Sebastian was… nervous? Wait, that can’t be. Sebastian “too-cool-for-school” Smythe doesn’t get nervous.

“So… I just wanted to know, if you don’t already have other plans, well…” _Or does he?_ Could it be? Yes, it could. _Oh my god,_ was he trying to ask Blaine to be his prom date? Yes, please, yes, please, yes–

“You wanna get coffee?”

 _Wait, what?_ Blaine looks up at Sebastian like a deer in headlight. Wait, _what?_ Sebastian stares at him, patiently waiting for an answer while Blaine tries to sort his thoughts and wrap his mind around the question. He feels like a child when the sugar high suddenly drops.

“Umm… sure”, Blaine answers slowly. He was so sure! How could he be so wrong? “We could, umm, discuss song ideas? That’s why you wanted to hang out, right?” He needs to ask, needs to know that he didn’t imagine it when Sebastian started to get a little awkward towards him a few weeks ago.

“Yeah, sure”, Sebastian says and grabs his stuff. Blaine thinks he can hear his heart sink at those words. He was so sure…!

It had started off lightly after he came back to Dalton. Coming back to his friends, his brothers also meant coming back to a highly demanding workload to catch up on. And Sebastian was there. Helping him as good as he could – although he was a really impatient tutor – and bringing him coffee to the library when Blaine studied alone.

It was small gestures: Looks and fingers lingering _a little too long_ when Blaine reached for his cup. Bodies sitting _a little closer_ each Warbler meeting and arms brushing _a little too often_ to be accidental. Smiles wider, eyes brighter when they spent the day together. And, well, that look in Sebastian’s eyes.

So how could it be that he misread it all?

They have coffee and actually come up with a few ideas and arrangements when Sebastian insists that they go to the music room to try them out.

“Seb, we can just hand out the lyrics tomorrow and see how it will sound with the rest of the guys…”, Blaine attempts but it’s a half-hearted protest if any.

How shall he be able to concentrate on arguing when Sebastian’s fingers are wrapped around his wrist? Sebastian could walk straight into a war and Blaine would follow happily. Well, maybe not happily if it was, like, a _real war_ because war is stupid anyway, we should just try a little harder and then there’s enough room for everyone on this planet! _Wait, why is he giving a pro-peace-speech in his mind again?_

Blaine doesn’t have the time to investigate the works of his brain because Sebastian sits him down on the piano bench – like, literally, pushes him down by his shoulders – and walks towards the closet where music books are stocked. He hears him rustle through some sheets while he tries to calm his heart that is beating way to fast in anticipation of Sebastian sitting down next to him soon. Suddenly, some sheets are placed in front of him.

“You can play, right?” He looks up at Sebastian and frowns. _Of course, he can play._

He straightens his back and lets his fingers rest on the keys. Lately, he thought about composing, writing his own music if inspiration hit him. Maybe he could really give that a try.

Blaine looks at the notes. He doesn’t know this song but it doesn’t look too complicated. “So, it’s actually meant to be a duet but I thought maybe we could try it as a solo first? Means, I would start and you would jump in whenever? And maybe then we’ll see where we go from there?”

Blaine nods. He doesn’t trust his voice because he started reading the lyrics that are fine-printed under the music: It’s a love song. Not only a love song but a song about someone at the beginning of a relationship begging the other not to hurt him. _Why did Sebastian choose such a song?_ They would never do that for Regionals, not after the whole “Candles”-incident (he still thinks that the song was beautiful but maybe a little much for a stage in Ohio). “You ready?” Oh, yeah, he should probably start playing… His fingers press the keys. And he has to pull himself together because when Sebastian start singing, he feels like he’s melting.

_“Now I'm about to give you my heart_

_But remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before_

_So you gotta go easy on me_

_I heard love is dangerous_

_Once you fall you never get enough_

_But the thought of you leaving_

_Ain't so easy for me”_

He tries to withstand. But he can’t help it, he watches Sebastian from the corners of his eyes. Sebastian’s eyes are focusing on him.

_“Don't hurt me_

_Desert me_

_Don't give up on me”_

Blaine decides that this is his cue and he starts singing along.

_“What would I wanna do that for?_

_Don't use me_

_Take advantage of me_

_Make me sorry I ever counted on you”_

It’s truly beautiful how they sound when their voices mix for the chorus:

_“One, two, three, four to the five - baby, I'm counting on you_

_One, two, three, four to the five - baby, I'm counting on you_

_One, two, three, four to the five - baby, I'm counting on you_

_One, two, three, four to the five - baby, I'm counting on you”_

Blaine takes over for the second verse.

_“Understand I've been here before_

_Thought I found someone I thought I finally could adore_

_But she failed my test, got to know her better so I wasn't the only one_

_But I'm willing to put my trust you, baby you could put your trust in me_ ”

Blaine feels confident enough to keep playing without having his eyes glued to the sheet music anymore. He looks at Sebastian instead and chokes when he sees how close Sebastian’s face is. Luckily, Sebastian seems to know this song by heart because he picks up without a hitch.

_“Just like a count to three, you can count on me and your never gonna see_

_No numbers in my pocket_

_Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you_

_'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one”_

_“Don't hurt me_

_Desert me_

_Don't give up on me”_

_“What would I wanna do that for?”_

_“Don't use me_

_Take advantage of me_

_Make me sorry I ever counted in you”_

Together, they find a beautiful balance.

_“One, two, three, four to the five - baby, I'm counting on you_

_One, two, three, four to the five - baby, I'm counting on you_

_One, two, three, four to the five - baby, I'm counting on you_

_One, two, three, four to the five - baby, I'm counting on you_

_I really hope you understand_

_That if you wanna take my hand_

_You should put yours over my heart_

_I promise to be careful from the start_

_I'm trustin' you with lovin' me_

_Very, very carefully_

_Never been so vulnerable_

_Baby I'll make you comfortable_

_One, two, three, four to the five - baby, I'm counting on you_

_One, two, three, four to the five - what would I wanna do that?_

_One, two, three, four to the five - baby, I'm counting on you_

_One, two, three, four to the five”_

Blaine needs to look back at the sheet to get the ending right. He feels Sebastian lean in and lay his forehead on Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine falls silent, lost for words with how intimate it suddenly feels.

_“Now I'm about to give you my heart_

_So remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before_

_Yeah, you gotta go easy on me”_

Blaine hits the last key and listens to the sound fading. The only thing he hears is blood rushing in his veins, his heart beating out of his chest and Sebastian soft breathing next to his right ear. Well, that was… a moment. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do, what it’s supposed to mean, so he just sits there, waiting for Sebastian to do something but also praying that he doesn’t because the weight of his head is actually a pleasant feeling.

Turns out, Sebastian can do both. “Blaine…”, he speaks up without lifting his gaze. It’s soft, almost like he’s in awe of his name and Blaine can’t help how hearing his name spill from Sebastian’s lips like that makes warmth bubble in his chest, his stomach, his whole body.

“Seb…”, he answers quietly. It’s only then that Sebastian lifts his head. “You’ve never called me that before…” He’s right. It’s always been “Sebastian”, sometimes even “Smythe” when he was teasing but never “Seb” or “Bastian”. Maybe a nickname came to close to a term of endearment, maybe he actually wanted to call Sebastian “baby” or “beautiful” and since that was out of line, he didn’t want to keep himself reminding that it was out of line by allowing a nickname. Well, guess that’s over then…

“You don’t like it?”, he asks a little afraid he might get a Yes. But Sebastian actually shakes his head and smiles at him: “Quite the opposite, I kinda like it.” The smile disappears again. “Umm, so the song… it went well, I think. I mean, you’re always flawless and I’m me, so no surprises there, but I… I don’t know if it’s Regionals material. Maybe we should keep looking.”

“Yeah…”, Blaine adds. “But… it was very nice singing it. It’s a very beautiful song…”, he turns his head and looks Sebastian in the eyes for the first time since they finished. What he sees there is something he has seen in his own eyes way too often during the past few weeks: Fear, a little pain and so much affection.

 _Sebastian’s afraid_ , he thinks and it’s then that he decides to be brave for the both of them. “Listen, Seb”, the name easily rolls off his tongue, “there’s something I wanted to ask you. I’m fairly certain that I’m too late and you probably already have plans but, as you know, there’s Prom Night on Friday. I really want to go and I’d really want to go with you.”

There. He said it. Seconds of silence follow that feels like hours. Blaine loses his nerve. _What was he thinking?_ He lowers his gaze and starts playing with the hem of his sleeves. “It’s okay if you’re busy, I should’ve asked sooner. You probably already have a date or think it’s lame anyway.” _Stupid, so stupid._ “Anyway, I need to go, see you tomo–“

“No.”

 _Oh my god, he said No._ Blaine’s eyes widen. _This is so embarrassing!_ He reaches for his bag to get out of the music room as soon as possible but he feels a hand closing around his wrist again.

“I mean, no – I don’t have a date and I also don’t think it’s lame. I wanted to ask you for weeks, I just didn’t know how. You’re so into big romantic gestures and I’m just not big on romance and I really didn’t want to make a fool of myself in case I somehow, I don’t know, misread some signals or something.” He takes a deep braeath. Blaine dares to look up at him. _God, he’s so beautiful like that…_

Sebastian smiles at him and takes his hand: “Blaine Anderson, I’d love to go to prom with you. I’d even get you one of these small flower bouquets for the wrist that the guy gets for the girl in those teenage movies. Not that you’re a girl!”

Blaine chuckles. “Corsages.”

“What?”

“The flowers for the wrist? It’s called a prom corsage.”

“Of course you would know that…”

“Hey, my mama raised an accomplished young man who knows his way around all the important social conventions.”

Sebastian smirks. “Oh, really? What about the social convention to not jump and dance on furniture if you don’t want one-dollar-bills thrown at you?”

Blaine gasps in mock offense. “Rude! That was one time at a party and I’m still pretty sure it was you who threw them!”

Sebastian raises his hand in surrender. “I plead the fifth…”

Blaine smiles and rolls his eyes. For all his cool attitude, Sebastian is just so ridiculous sometimes. “Soo… Friday? It’s a date?”

Sebastian smirks. “Be ready at 7, Anderson, I’ll pick you up.”

“You know that it’s only across campus in the Dalton auditorium and not really a limo-ride away, right? I could walk there by myself.”

“So? This is your senior prom. You deserve that it’s perfect and that includes your perfect date in a perfect suit picking you up.”

“Did you just refer to yourself as a perfect date?”

“Absolutely. I’ll have you know that my mama, too, raised an accomplished young man that knows how to charm a date.” He smirks. “Until now I just chose not to act on it. But, as always, you’re worth making an exception.”

Blaine blushes and ducks his head. It’s been a while since he’s been so flustered but, well, it’s Sebastian and he kind of always had that power over him. “Okay, I’ll be ready at 7…”

“Awesome. So, how are these flower-things called again?”

“Seb, please don’t get me a prom corsage…”

He doesn’t. On the Friday evening when everything begins again Sebastian knocks on Blaine’s dorm room door at 7 pm sharp. When Blaine opens the door, he is greeted by a white rose. When he looks closer, the petals may be white but the ends blush a pretty light pink and he loves it.

Sebastian really looks like a gentleman straight from the 50s in his perfectly tailored black tux when he pushes the small rose through the buttonhole of Blaine’s white jacket. He even wears a bowtie and Blaine’s heart skips a beat when he wonders if he only put it on because he knows how much Blaine loves them. Sebastian notices his look.

“Took me a good 20 minutes to wrap this thing around my neck without either choking myself – and not in the good way – or doing it so loosely that it fell apart the second I let the ends go.” He looks into Blaine’s eyes and pats his chest when the flower is in its place. “I swear to God, the things I do for you…” It’s supposed to be teasing but all Blaine hears is how much effort Sebastian put into making tonight special for him, even though it’s his prom, too. Blaine’s heart swells at the thought of it.

“Ready to get the party started, Killer?” And maybe hearing the nickname again after it was strictly “Blaine” for quite a while when they repaired their friendship makes his heart flutter a little before he nods and takes Sebastian’s outstretched hand. He is so ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this really took me a while to get it done. Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out the rest of my stories, leave some love and reach out to me on Tumblr (akfanficlove) or Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel). Love you, always <3

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, those were alternative versions but I would be really happy if you wanted to check out the rest of my work :) Also, feel free to leave a comment and love and you are amazing <3


End file.
